


Milkshake

by aseriesofessays



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, also, boobs, fem!Enjolras, fem!Grantaire - Freeform, grantaire's milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, it's rlly a titty fic, lots of boobs, nipple tassels, seduction by nipple tassel, sudden realizations of love, there's nothing explicit in here though just lots of boobs, this whole fic is about boots, trans!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofessays/pseuds/aseriesofessays
Summary: The issue with wandering around public meeting rooms with your nipples freed and your boobs liberated is that, when all's said and done, all you've got to seduce people with is your less than charming personality and maybe a hot flash of calf. Showing people your tits every day reduces the shock value- eventually they just become an afterthought, all the stigma and fuss surrounding them dying away. Enjolras, obviously, approves.Grantaire finds herself in a conundrum.On one hand, it's nice to see Enjolras's approving look directed right at Grantaire's boobs- no, really, it is. Grantaire appreciates it, she does. On the other hand, there's no amount of seductive wriggling that'll make them seem like anything other than, like, spare fat with nipples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have.... terrible, terrible writers block. this is a story about boobs.

It's not that Grantaire doesn't like to wear shirts, except that's exactly what it is.

She's not a shirt kind of person. If she can wander around with a titty out, she'll do it. At this point, her friends have just learned not to care- Grantaire's a titty swinging kind of gal, and they deal. (New people choke a little, turn bright red, stop breathing [Marius] but they _deal_.)

There's a lot of pluses, of course. She doesn't have to wear a bra, for one, and she gets free drinks sometimes, and she doesn't have to wear a bra, and Courfeyrac likes playing with them so it's fun. Plus, she doesn't have to wear a bra. (Grantaire's never found a bra that didn't hate her- she breaks her back simply getting into them and has to shimmy out like some demented conga dancer.) (When all is said and done, her boobs are simply too large to be contained. She'd climbed letters and sizes until she'd finally decided to be done with it and get on with her life.)

The issue with wandering around public meeting rooms with your nipples freed and your boobs liberated is that, when all's said and done, all you've got to seduce people with is your less than charming personality and maybe a hot flash of calf. Showing people your tits every day reduces the shock value- eventually they just become afterthoughts, all the stigma and fuss surrounding them dying away. Enjolras, obviously, approves.

Grantaire finds herself in a conundrum.

On one hand, it's nice to see Enjolras's approving look directed right at Grantaire's boobs- no, really, it is. Grantaire appreciates it, she does. On the other hand, there's no amount of seductive wriggling that'll make them seem like anything other than, like, spare fat with nipples. Grantaire has good tits. Grantaire has _great_ tits. And everyone's got their fill of staring and got on with their life, especially Enjolras, which isn't fair. (Grantaire spends a fair bit of time reminiscing about the way Enjolras used to flush angrily and direct her gaze to the other side of the room whenever Grantaire showed up to a meeting- half from embarrassment, half from jealousy, Grantaire assumes.) (Enjolras isn't one to place her femininity in her tits, but the fact is that back then was she'd just started out on estrogen so even a gentle swell was a cause for unintentional envy.)

Grantaire loves her Bouncing Betties like they're her own children, lord knows she does, but sometimes a girl wants to seduce another girl with them and when they're just out in the open all the time it's _difficult_. It is.

So she sticks on a pair of nipple tassels and go gets 'em.

A change, she reasons, is the thing to do it- specifically a little hot pink heart change, because Grantaire's a girl of simple tastes and also they were the cheapest she could find. They seem to do the trick- Enjolras's eyes widen, her face flames, and she goes into an eighteen minute rant about the unnecessary sexualization of breasts in Western culture. Grantaire counts it as a win, and the next meeting the tassels are blue.

\--

It becomes a little game- sometimes Grantaire wears them, sometimes she doesn't. Enjolras seems to be caught up in it despite herself, and Grantaire always catches the faint flicker down before her eyes catch on her face in a withering stare. One time she just wears full, lacy lingerie to a meeting, not bothering with subtlety, and Enjolras straight up walks out of the room.

It's fun. It's fun, and Grantaire is enjoying herself, and one day she gets held back after a meeting- literally held back, pinned to the wall by a wild eyed Enjolras.

She grins, pleased with herself. "Can I help you?"

Enjolras grits her teeth, making a visible effort to steel herself- it works, too, her customary composure slipping carefully back into place. "I'm not in the habit of telling people what to wear," she says, voice quietly strained. "But don't you think- don't you think that's a little..."

"Much?" Grantaire suggests, plucking at the pencil skirt she's wearing. It's the only thing she has to pluck at.

Enjolras makes a quiet, funny noise.

"I was just going to say 'little', actually," Enjolras replies, lips pursed, and Grantaire grins up at her.

"What, you don't like it?"

Enjolras makes another funny noise. "Grantaire, you're hardly wearing anything. Aren't you _cold_?"

Grantaire's tits feel like they're freezing off, actually- it's the middle of winter- but she shakes her head. "Every day I slave for fashion."

"All you're wearing is a skirt," says Enjolras, and it sounds long suffering but also aroused. Grantaire counts that as a win, as well.

"It's not doing much, yeah," Grantaire admits. "I should probably just-"

"Take it off?" Enjolras finishes, sounding incredulous. Grantaire raises an eyebrow.

"I was actually going to just go home and put on some sweatpants, but hey, if you're suggesting it-"

Enjolras stops her before she can put her hand on the zipper, looking flushed and annoyed with herself. She shrugs out of her jacket, draping it over Grantaire's bare shoulders. "Just- take that, you irritating little-" It looks like it takes a couple deep breathes to calm herself down- Grantaire grins, buttoning the jacket up. It chafes a little, but the way Enjolras's eyes widen in terrifically unsubtle attraction makes up for it. (It's always what you're not used to, Grantaire surmises, and also she's just about spilling over the top of it.)

Enjolras walks her home.

(And finally, _finally_ fucks her. Grantaire would say she didn't cry a little, but that would be a lie.)

\--

After that, things change a little. Grantaire still boobs it up- habit is habit, and she really is extraordinarily fond of her tits. Except Enjolras is too, now- she firmly proclaims that she's as fond of Grantaire's breasts as much as she is fond of every single body part Grantaire owns, and she looks so sincere and fierce about it that Grantaire has to giggle. ("Enj, babe, they're just boobs," she says, and Enjolras pouts until Grantaire says that fine, she believes her.)

Grantaire still drinks a lot and talks even more, brash and loud and unapologetically messy, but now Enjolras tolerates it all with a fond eyeroll instead of a clenched jaw. Oh, and also they're literally in love with each other, there's that.

(It's not like Grantaire owes it _all_ to her tits, but they played a vital role in the proceedings. She's never been happier she hates shirts.)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at lesgrandtears.tumblr.com


End file.
